(Steven Universe) Friend or Foe
by Dreambert
Summary: Steven and the Gems encounter someone new, but is he a friend, or foe? Find out in my story! Categorized as crossover for SU and Pokemon but I only put Pokemon because its mentioned near the end, but its mostly SU. I ran out of room for characters, but also has Lion, Groudon/Kyogre, and Rayquaza (Slightly)
1. Chapter 1

Crystal Gems

It was a normal day in the town of beach city. The seagulls were squawking, the waves were crashing, and the Crystal Gems were battling a giant monster-okay, Forget the normal thing.

The Gems were fighting a 10-foot tall green and black long caterpillar shaped creature with a white mane. This creature was known as a centipeetle. The gems, excluding rose (Who I will explain later), had defeated this monster before, but it got out and was attacking beach city.

Amethyst whipped it with her whip, and it screeched. Pearl lunged at it with her spear and stabbed its side, while amethyst continued whipping it. The centipeetle then waved itself in a circle and flung the two gems into a rock. _Gems are able to die, but not from pain or disease. Along with this, they are not that easily injured, for they have extended strength._ Garnet then lunged in from the top of a hillside and smacked it down with her gauntlets.

This caused the monster to drop to the ground and burst into a gemstone. _The monsters that the gems fight also have gemstones, and they retreat to their gems when they are injured._ Garnet then bubbled the monster with her hands and sends it to a room inside their temple. _Gems can also use their powers to put objects inside a magical bubble, to send away into different places._

After the excitement was finished, a little boy ran out from a beach house built on the side of the temple. This boy's name was Steven Quartz Universe, the son of Rose Quartz. This is what happened to rose. _When gems have an offspring, instead of giving birth to it, the gem is sent away to their gem and the baby is given the gem. This causes the mother to disappear._ Steven was 12 years old, and was also half human, due to his father not being a gem. _Half gems are not able to control their powers as well as full gems, but are eventually able to summon their weapon._

Steven ran outside straight to the gems. "Whoah! You guys were awesome! Next time, can I help?"

With that, Pearl, the one who is the most motherly to Steven, answered "Now, Steven. You know you can't go on missions until you can fully control your gem. If you want, you can come on some missions, but only if Garnet agrees."

Garnet then says "Don't worry, Steven. You can come on the next mission."

"Yes! Where are we going?" Asked Steven.

Amethyst cuts into the conversation, explaining "Don't worry, Stevie, were going to that huge snowy place with the yeti's!"

"Now, Amethyst, they're not Yeti's, their called "Anderspaw-"

"Yeah! Whatever! Let's go!"

The gems then leave for the temple, where they traveled by teleportation to the "Huge Snowy Place". They had no idea what they were in for.

If you want to see Steven and the Centipeetle, here are links to their images:

Steven:

. /_cb20140328025120/steven-universe/images/4/4a/Stevenqu_clipped_rev_

Centipeetle:

. /_cb20131220062301/steven-universe/images/d/da/Centipeedle_Mother_


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal Gems

"Steven! Don't wander off in the blizzard!" Called out Pearl as Steven waddled with his coat into the snowstorm.

"Steven will be fine. The Anderspawnets are further ahead." Exclaimed Garnet.

The gems caught up to Steven, and they ventured fourth to the Yeti's cave. When they heard the loud roar, the gems pulled out their weapons. Steven, however, just picked up a snowball he formed it into a mini-sword.

"Stevie, I don't think the yeti's are THAT small." Amethyst joked.

"Well, maybe I can get their toes!" Answered Steven.

The gems got ready for battle, but in response a pink fluffy lion came through a portal next to them. _This creature, that Steven calls Lion, was a friend Steven made on a past adventure. This pink-furred beast is very friendly, but has many magical powers. For example, a roar he calls out can summon portals to different places._

"Aww, Lion, _what_ are you doing here? Did you wanna help me get the yeti toes?" Asked Steven while jumping onto lions back. Lion answered with a huff. Then, lion walked ahead of the group, leading the way.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the group made it to an enormous cavern, where there were many grunts and roars. They started walking in slowly, but then they heard a yell for help.

"Someone's in there! Steven, wait out here. Well bring the human out and you'll need to help them off the mountain." Garnet exclaimed to Steven.

The gems rushed in, and after a second or two, Garnet ran out with someone in her arm. "Steven, take this person down, well meet you there when were done with the Amberspawnets."

Garnet then rushed back into the cave, while Steven put the person on lions back behind him and Lion rushed down the mountain. The mountain seemed like it would never end, but they got to the bottom. Steven and lion then placed the person down onto the ground.

The person was a little green and was wearing a green vest and black jeans. He had green short hair and had a large cut on his left arm. Steven saw this cut, and with that he licked his hand and placed it on the cut. _Recently, Steven has discovered that his 'spit' has magical healing powers, much like his mothers tears. _The man's cut healed quickly, and he calmed down.

By the time the rest of the group made it down the mountain, they were putting away their weapons and breathing heavily. When they saw the person sleeping on the ground, the gems had a confused and surprised look on their faces. Steven asked "Hey guys, do you know who he is? You look like you've seen him before."

The gems just looked at the not-so-strange stranger. Garnet was the first one to move. With curiosity and surprise (Without showing it, of course), she lifted up the person's right sleeve. Everyone gasped, including Garnet, when she revealed an emerald gemstone on his right elbow.

I would link a picture for the Yeti's and the "Stranger", but I made them up, so I might make little doodles of them, but for now just imagine what they would look like.


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal Gems

"Guys! Who is it?!" Asked a panicking Steven. The gems, especially Garnet, were never surprised at anything. So when they got this worked up over someone they found in a cave, Steven thought he had lost his mind.

The gems had already went back to the temple and laid the stranger down on a mattress. "Steven… Do you remember Lapis Lazuli?" Asked Pearl. _Lapis Lazuli was an off-planet gem trapped on Earth with a cracked gem. Steven had healed her so she could go back home._

"Yeah, but who is this guy? I thought he was just a human or something!" Steven said, still in a panic.

"Steven, calm down. This… is another gem. Like Lapis Lazuli, he comes from a different planet. He must have been brought here from the Amberspawnets. We went there to cave them in so they could stop stealing astronomically. They must have brought him back from Deimos, a planet on Mars." Garnet exclaimed.

Just then, the green gem woke up with a jolt. "What?! Where's the Amberspawnet?! Who are you?! What is-"

"Calm down. The Amberspawnet took you to Terra. Just tell us your name, we can help you. Just don't freak out." Pearl said to the gem.

"Okay. I'm sorry, it's just that- okay. My name is emerald. My partner Onyx and I are from Deimos. We were- Wait, where is he? Wasn't he taken, too? We He and I were knocked out from the Amberspawnets. Is he here?"

"Emerald, I'm Pearl, and these gems are Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. Were the gems from Terra, and we found you in a cave swarming with Amberspawnets. Your friend wasn't there, he's probably still on Deimos."

Emerald calmed down a bit, knowing that his partner is (Probably) safe. He got up, walked to the temple, and put up his right elbow where his gem is.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Asked pearl.

Suddenly, the temple door opened to a new room. _I'm surprised I haven't already explained this, but the door to the temple is coated with gems, and whenever a gemstone interacts with the door, it opens to a room designed for them._

"Gems, I wanted to see if this world's temple door would open to my room from Deimos. I think it worked. Take a look inside!"

And with that, the four gems walked into the room, but none of them noticed the door seal closed behind them.

Sorry this chapter was shorter, but I have some images for the places and people in the chapter:

(On the next page)

Lapis Lazuli (Not the same art but still a sketch):

. /bc351997311cf25ced237aae3d7110d4/tumblr_ncmf9mLUE91tzzueho1_

Temple outside:

.

Temple door (gems):

. /_


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal Gems

The gems walked into a metal room. There were spherical windows on the sides, but they pointed out to space. There was a wooden bed in the corner with two sheets for a mattress and a white pillow. There were wooden shelves aligning the room. Most of the shelves had helmets and boxes, but two shelves had strange objects on them. One was aligned with ancient artifacts, and another had 6 gemstones lined up from color.

"Emerald, where did the door go?" Pearl said as she looked back and didn't see a door.

"Oh, don't worry, I can summon it whenever I want. For now, I need your help finding Onyx." Answered Emerald.

Garnet looked around the room, and then suddenly she grabbed Emerald and held him by the collar.

"Okay, Emerald. Enough games. You're not taking us like the ones on the shelf. Now open the door back to our temple or you'll be joining your friends."

Emerald looked stunned and confused, while the others looked surprised. Pearl yelled "Garnet stop! He hasn't done anything wro-"

That's all she could say before Emerald summoned a sword through his gem and attacked Garnet, forcing her to let go of him. He then charged at Pearl, who was too surprised and stunned to summon her weapon.

Suddenly, Amethyst summoned her whip and whipped it around him, before swinging him into the walls and shelves of his room.

When she let go, he fell to the floor and his sword disappeared. _Weapons that gems aren't using disappear into dust. _"I'm sorry…" Was all Emerald could say before he retreated to his gem. _Like monsters, gems will retreat to their gems when badly injured._

Suddenly, a door opened back to the temple, with Steven and Lion on the other side. Lion gave a grunt, and Steven exclaimed "Sorry, I was going in but the door closed before I could go, and I got left out here."

"You saved us, Stevie!"

"You did great, Steven."

"Oh, Steven, are you okay?"

*Grunt*

"Emerald turned out to be a bad guy, but its okay!"

*Gruuuunt*

"Steven, are you sure you're okay?"

*Gruuuuuuuuuunt*

"Okay, okay! I'm fine! So wait, where is Emerald?" Asked Steven.

"Oh, no! We forgot his gem in his room! We need to be prepared for when he's done regenerating. If he regenerates." Said Pearl.

"Pearl, Amethyst, we need backup. Emerald and his "Friends" are probably going to be back soon. We need backup." Answered Garnet.

"But guys, there aren't any more gems! Where can we get other people for a planety war thing?" Asked Amethyst.

Steven thought for a second. "Hmm… I think I know a certain someone who can help."

I don't have any pictures for this chapter, but I've decided I'm gonna start making longer chapters. So, who is Steven talking about? You'll find out soon


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal Gems

"Steven, if you know anyone that can help, tell us. We need anyone we can get." Exclaimed Garnet.

"Yeah, Stevie. Who is it?" Amethyst added.

Steven just looked at the ground. "Well, you remember those other gems that Emerald had on his wall? I think if we release them, they would help us defeat Emerald."

"Steven, you know that the gems are probably on his side. If we release them, you know what would happen." Pearl said to Steven.

"Well, actually, I think it's worth a try!" Amethyst added.

"It might just work." Garnet told to the group.

*Grunt* Lion added.

Steven looked at Amethyst, then Garnet, then Pearl. Then, he took out a piece of string from his pocket.

"Steven, what's that for?" asked Pearl, before she saw the string leading to the door.

Garnet looked at the string, and then the door. "Steven, you kept the gateway to Emerald's room. Is that how you saved us?

Steven nodded. With that, he walked up to the door, and tugged the string. He looked up, and the door opened! Steven put the string down, and he walked inside. The gems followed.

"So, should we release them here, or at the temple?" Asked Pearl.

Garnet looked at her, and just said "We'll do it at the temple. But make sure only to get the gemstones. No helmets, okay Amethyst?"

"Aww, but it would go great in my junk!" Amethyst joked.

Steven and the gems started to collect gemstones. They got many, but the one they wondered about the most was a black gem with nothing but darkness inside it. Steven wandered over to the other shelves, and secretly grabbed a helmet he saw.

Garnet looked at Steven, but the helmet was hidden under his gemstone collection. Steven looked nervous. "You okay, Steven?" Asked Garnet.

"Uhh… yeah, I'm fine." Steven answered while looking slowly down to his pile.

"Steven, if you want you can go back home. You seem like you have your arms full." Pearl told Steven.

With that, Steven raced through the door. He placed down the gemstones in a corner of his room, and put the helmet in his closet. Steven looked back at the gems, and they were coming back, too.

"Hey, Stevie! Look at this one I have! It's all weird looking!" Amethyst yelled up to Steven from his room.

Steven wandered down to see the gem. But as he did, the door closed. On the other side, a green gemstone started recovering, and grew into a familiar face. He looked over at the door that just closed, and he saw the string leading to the other side.


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal Gems

As the gems made their way through the temple, Steven wondered about Emerald. When will he regenerate? Will he get out? Will he be able to find them? Stevens mind was flowing with questions. "Guys, what will we do when Emerald comes back?" Steven asked as they approached an empty room.

"When Emerald gets out, we'll be ready." Answered Garnet.

Pearl started making motions with her hands, and the room started to have windows, chairs, and other homely items. At that time, Amethyst said "So, should we start letting these guys out?"

Garnet nodded, and Lion blocked the door just in case. Pearl lifted a gem in her hand, and a strange unknown essence flowed from her gem to the gemstone in her hand. At that time, the gemstone glowed, and took the form of a human. Then, it started to change shape and size, until it disappeared.

"What? Why isn't it working?" Asked a worried Pearl.

The gems continued on with this, until the only gem left was a purple gem lying on the ground.

"Amethyst, this is not the time to be playing around." Garnet said as the gemstone transformed into Amethyst.

Steven wondered what to do next, but he couldn't think of anything. He sat down in a chair against the wall, and Amethyst joined him. Steven was confused, if a gem is healed, why won't it go into its 'Physical' form?

At that time, Lion froze in movement, before falling to the floor. There was a bruise forming on his side, with a gem standing behind him, fist up.

"Emerald!" All the gems yelled at once.

Emerald, not taking anything from this, summoned a sword from his gemstone and jumped over lion. He charged at Amethyst, who quickly got up and summoned her whip. She snagged at him, but missed as he turned quickly and grabbed Steven!

"Gems! Get Steven!" Garnet said, but they were already charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly summoned another sword and threw it at Pearl. It was going at a high speed, and Pearl could barely escape the attack.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and charged at Emerald with her fists up. Emerald put Steven down, but held a sword to his throat! "Don't come any closer!" Emerald yelled.

The gems stared in shock as Steven was about to throw up. He calmed down, but was still in trouble. Garnet and Pearl looked at each other, wondering what to do. At that time, they noticed Amethyst appear out of nowhere behind Emerald and kicked him to the ground.

Amethyst put her foot on Emeralds head and bragged "And you said shape shifting into a fly was useless!"

"Nice work, Amethyst." Garnet told her as pearl ran to Steven.

Emerald, however, threw his sword up at Amethyst and it got her in the stomach. Amethyst gasped for breath before she retreated to her gemstone. Pearl ran through the door and after getting approval from Garnet and grabbing Lion, Pearl locked the door from the outside. Garnet and Emerald were one on one.


	7. Chapter 7

Crystal Gems

Pearl pushed Lion with Steven on his back down the hall, and placed Steven gently on his bed. Pearl left lion sleeping lightly next to Steven, and then placed what was revealed to be Amethyst's gem on the window sill. Pearl had snagged it before she left.

Pearl wrote Steven a note and laid it next to Amethyst's gem. Steven turned to his side, fast asleep from all the action. Lion grunted in his sleep while Pearl stepped over him quietly. She then walked over to the warp pad, and flashed away in the beam of light. When the light vanished, she was gone.

About an hour later, Steven woke up. He looked to his side to see Lion sitting next to him, with a patch on his bruise. Steven looked to the window, and saw Amethyst's gem. Steven put a little blanket scrap on the gemstone for extra warmth. He then noticed the note.

_Dear Steven,_

_Don't go back to the room, Garnet will handle Emerald. I left Amethyst and Lion with you. I'm going to the Black Boarder to find someone. They will be able to help with our 'Situation'. If you need answers, wait for Amethyst. She's the only one you have at this time. I trust you, Steven. Please don't go to the room._

_ Pearl_

Steven wanted so badly to go back to the room, but pearl said not to. Steven looked over to Amethyst, who was slightly wiggling. Steven looked over the note again, seeing if there was anything he missed. Steven looked down to the bottom and saw:

_P.S. Use your love of your friends to your advantage._

At that last note, Stevens head blew up. Or that's what it felt like to him. Use his love to his advantage? What does that even mean? Steven was wondering about this, until Amethyst started wiggling like crazy. She then took form into herself, although her outfit was slightly brighter and she had straight hair.

"Ugh, I hate it when I come out of there all fancy looking! So Steven, what did I miss?" Asked Amethyst.

At that, Steven answered with an 'I'm surprised I know anything' look.

Amethyst saw the note on the window sill, and read it over. When she read the P.S. she looked as shocked as she did when Emerald stabbed her.

"What does this all mean?!" Yelled Steven to the ceiling.

Amethyst faced him slowly with a troll face on, and for no reason at all jumped at his as she transformed into a big purple glob. She started laughing on the floor when Steven fell off the edge and landed on the couch.

"Steven, you're overreacting! We just need to wait for a bit and have some fun!" Amethyst said while laughing. Steven, at that time, literally just blew up with confusion.

When Garnet and Emerald were staring at each other, Garnet suddenly lunged at him with her fists. Emerald staggered back and hit the wall, before falling to the floor with a grin. Garnet, however, was extremely angry and overreacted. Emerald looked up at her and said "Oh, Garnet. You know I could never fight my sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Crystal Gems

Pearl edged across as she looked down into the ravine below. The Black Boarder was very steep, but she needed to get across in order to get to where she needed to be. An Amberspawnet was on the other side of the ravine, mimicking her. The Amberspawnets were swarming in this area. A tentacle reached up from the ditch, and grabbed the Amberspawnet, before pulling it down the ravine.

Pearl looked over, she was almost there. After a minute or two of edging, she made it to the end of the ravine. There was a black warp pad with glowing red gemstones on the side. Pearl stepped on, and she warped to the bottom of the ravine.

Amberspawnets were everywhere there. They all stared at Pearl for a second, but then went on with their business. Pearl summoned her spear, and moved forward. She made her way to a giant squid. It was a maroon color with one yellow eye. It had a yellow gem on its head. A Ferratess.

The Ferratess reached slowly to pearl, who was panting from her long hike and covered in black ink from the rocks. The Ferratess tried smacking Pearl down with a giant tentacle, but she dodged it and stabbed the Ferratess' tentacle. It poofed into dust, and Pearl continued to do this until all the tentacles were gone.

The Ferratess burst into a glowing gemstone, as big as Pearl's head. With this, Pearl lifted up the gemstone and it shined light into the wall of the ravine bottom. This revealed a passage way, and she continued down to oblivion.

Steven, Amethyst, and Lion went to the Big Donut to get some donuts (Obviously). As Amethyst and Steven were eating their donuts, Lion was laying in the sand. Lars and Sadie were inside serving their customers, and Mr. Smiley was yelling at a kid for breaking a game.

Everything was normal, until the temple slowly started to rise from the ground! Amethyst and Steven quickly approached the temple, after it was about a foot off the ground. Amethyst got her whip out and grappled it, but in return she was lifted upward. Steven grabbed her leg and lion jumped up onto the temple porch. They were heading to space!

Garnet was as surprised as anyone would be. She… was a sister? And even more interesting was that he was her brother?! Garnet thought that he was fibbing, but by the look on his face, he wasn't the one to joke about this.

Garnet dropped to her knees, to shocked to speak. Emerald smiled even more, before he got rid of his sword. Garnet, however, shook her head and punched him into the wall even more, leaving the wall a giant hole. This caused the room to shake. As Garnet punched, the room shook more and more, until they felt a tug, and Garnet stopped. They were moving… somewhere.

"So, you don't remember? That night, you left for Terra and left the family." Emerald said to Garnet.

"Mother and Father… they weren't surprised you left. You reached the age to travel to different planets, and you moved here to protect it with your friends. But you were homesick… you wanted to forget it all. So they let you. They used magic to store your memory in a bubble, it's probably still in this temple. You will remember. You have the memories." Garnet was even more shocked for hearing this story. She had no idea… But now, she wanted her memories back.


	9. Chapter 9

Crystal Gems

Pearl returned on the warp pad, covered in black ink. She retrieved what she was looking for; An Amber stone. This can bring any opponent down, no matter how powerful. She started down the steps, when she heard something pop. Pearl walked over to the temple door, and thought 'What is that? Maybe Garnet had defeated Emerald?

At that time, Garnet burst through the door. "Pearl! Where's Amethyst? I need her," Garnet yelled. Steven burst through the door, panting. "Guys! The Temple is in outer space!" Pearl and Garnet immediately ran outside to see for themselves. Amethyst was transformed into an alien with a moustache, trying to put a plastic pizza in Lions mouth.

"Amethyst! This is no time to play around!" Pearl yelled. Lion jumped up, but started floating up anyway. His mane started to blow outwards, while a whitish glow started to form down his back. It started to create a pattern of circles and lines down his back, and then legs, and finally, a ring formed on Lions mane. At that time, his eyes and the glowing patterns started to glow even more into a denim-blue color with white stars appearing on a 3D-level downwards into his body. His skin turned a sky-blue shade, and his eyes glowed white again.

Lion started to grow glowing white energy webs in between his legs and mane, with fish-like flaps appearing on his cheeks. With that, he glided himself down to Steven and the gems. Lion had turned into a kind of space mode! His paw front-right glowed the shade of white his still glowing eyes were, and a space suit appeared before him.

Lion roared to Steven, motioning for him to put of the space suit. It was the same denim-blue that lions patterns were, and with a white star appearing on the base, matching Steven's shirt. Steven put it on, it fit perfectly! He activated the helmet to shut close, and hoped onto lion. Pearl handed Steven the orb. "Steven, take this. If you're going to space, you will need it in case you're in danger. Be careful out there," Steven smiled at the gems, and took off with lion.


	10. Chapter 10

Crystal Gems

Steven and lion were going at over 80 MPS, with the tail of a shooting star close behind. Steven yelled "L-L-I-I-O-O-N-N! W-W-E-E-R-R-E-E G-G-O-O-I-I-N-N-G-G T-T-O-O-O-O F-F-A-A-S-S-T-T!" Lion ignored Steven, and even accelerated. Soon enough their sound couldn't catch up to them. Lion made a barrier-breaking roar out into space, and about 1000 miles away (Where they would be in a matter of seconds) a giant hole, supposedly a roar of time, opened! They reached the hole, and were pulled forward at the speed of times maximum!

When they reached the other side, they were somewhere on Earth. Steven's space suit retracted into the white star on the base, and Steven held it under his arm. A ring of white light traveled across lion's body, reverting him back into his original, fluffy form. Steven started to walk towards what looked like the temple, when Lion stopped him in his tracks.

"Lion! I wanna go see what that is!" Steven exclaimed. Lion maneuvered Steven onto his back, and growled to him. He gestured his head at the white, faintly glowing star Steven had, and then pointed his paw onto Steven's back. "What do you want me to do with this?" Steven asked curiously. Lion jumped up, and Steven, surprised and unprepared, dropped the star onto Lions lower back, and Steven fell down on it.

When the star interacted with Steven's back, it extended a ring down Steven, and his shirt turned the blue his spacesuit was, and the star pulled itself around Steven where his shirt's star was, and replaced the yellow one with itself. Steven was amazed at how much Lions star could do! Then, out of nowhere, a hole appeared at the middle of the freshly planted star, and revealed Stevens gem.

But there was something off… Steven's gem was blue! Now, it was the same color the rest of his shirt was, almost as if it transformed like lion. Steven was extremely amazed by this, but didn't have time to ask questions. When he looked up, the gems were coming out of the temple. How'd they get there?

It was at that time that Steven noticed that the beach house wasn't built yet. It was as if they had gone back in time! Wait a second… Had they?


	11. Chapter 11

Crystal Gems

Steven and Lion had gone back in time! When Steven tried to run over to the gems, Lion pulled him back. Lion, without making any noise, somehow told Steven 'When we go back in time, you can't mess with anything or it might alter the future' Steven understood completely. What would happen if the gems saw Steven?

At that time, Steven saw something he could only partly believe, it was him! He saw what he guessed to be the Steven of this time come outside and tell the gems something. Garnet told him something, and then their Steven held his hands up to Pearl. Future Steven then realized something; This Steven was only 3 years old!

Little Steven was pulled up into Pearl's arms, and Amethyst came and hugged him. Future Steven thought 'Is that really me? I don't remember any of this. Oh yeah, I was only 3.' Maybe Steven hit his head or something and got amnesia, but probably not. Would the gems really drop him? That would be-

Little Steven looked over, and stared at Future Steven and Lion. Garnet and Amethyst summoned their weapons while Pearl rushed inside with Little Steven. Future Steven then realized 'What if they recognized me? I might do the time-changy thing!' Lion then started to growl at them, and Garnet leaped forward at Lion.

'Oh no,' Steven thought. 'They're not after me; they're after Lion!' When the gems reached Lion, F-Steven yelled "STOP! HES MY FRIEND!" And pushed Garnet and Amethyst away with a blue bubble he formed! Garnet stared, while Amethyst said "Wait, isn't that… Rose's bubble?! But its blue!" Garnet got up slowly and her gauntlets evaporated. She slowly walked to Steven as his bubble popped. "S-Steven?" Garnet whispered. Steven staggered back, a horrified face on him. Lion growled at Garnet. Amethyst, however, tied her whip around Lion by surprise and pulled him to his side. Lion jumped up, snapping the whip, and howled.

This put Garnet and Amethyst to sleep instantly, and Lion gestured Steven to them. Steven walked over slowly, and asked "What should I do?" Lion put his paw on Steven's gem. "You… Want me to use my gem?" Steven asked. He then put his hand on it, and a bottle appeared in his hand. "What's this? Should they drink it?" Lion grunted in response. Steven slowly poured some into each of their mouths.

When he was done, he walked back over and got on Lion. Lion's body was covered over with the ring again, and he was reversed back to his space form. Steven put his hand on the star, and the space suit appeared on him again. "Okay. Let's go," Steven said.


	12. Chapter 12 (Finale)

Steven Universe

When Steven and Lion returned to the gems (Who were extremely surprised at how they got back with the Time Warping), Steven told the gems about what happened. The gems were extremely surprised, and asked about his gem. "Oh, yeah… I don't really know. I just had the star and I started looking like this. My gem, too." The gems then told Steven to come back to the beach house (Although the gems made improvements for it in space so it was more of a Space Station).

Steven sat down on the couch with Amethyst, while Garnet was stationed on the table. Pearl was standing in front of them all, and did the little dance she made when she was summoning objects. An ancient book appeared before them. "Now, Steven. We were going to wait to tell you this, but the recent events have showed that you need to learn now." Pearl stated.

Garnet picked up the book and flipped to a page. She was the only one that could read the writing on it. She began. Thousands of years ago, Primal Groudon & Primal Kyogre fought over the energy in endless clashes. Humanity could do nothing and had to watch as disaster swept over them. At that time, many meteoroids poured down from space and fell onto a waterfall that was home to a tribe of Dragon-type Pokémon users.

The meteors shone with a brilliance as if life was within and from that a Pokémon with an emerald hue descended from the sky. It was Rayquaza and its power overwhelmed the Primal Pokémon and returned peace to the world. Rayquaza was hailed as a savior. 1000 years later, meteoroids fell again and struck the planet leaving a crater larger than any ever before. That crater became Sootopolis City.

That meteor strike was the first of many disasters to befall humanity. The land cracked and poured a welling of natural energy beneath Hoenn, awakening Primal Groudon & Kyogre. The people made a wish for Rayquaza to return, and the meteor resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone. Rayquaza reappeared and as the people wished, a change occurred to the Pokémon. It transformed

Rayquaza confronted Primal Groudon & Kyogre and created a terrible wind that sapped their power, causing the two to vanish. It then flew high into the sky. A witness, a "tall visitor from a distant land", said "It is the Delta, born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world." That was when the Draconids constructed the tower to hold the Rainbow Stone that granted Rayquaza the power and get closer to it.

A thousand years of peace followed that time but learning of the history's cyclical nature, the Draconids foretold that the meteoroids would strike again, and the meteoroid to come will be greater than those that came before and could break the world forever. The Draconids created a plan again to awaken Rayquaza in order to protect the world."

Garnet closed the book. "Steven, after this happened, the timeline was split into two; One timeline included the creatures written here called Pokemon. The other was our timeline. These two timelines were different, yet they both contained mega evolution and primal reversion. Some of us can mega evolve, some can primal reverse," Steven was listening like it was the most important thing in the universe, which it kind of was.

"Steven, Lion can Primal Reverse," Garnet said. Steven looked at her wide-eyed. "But… How does he do it? Is there anything I need to do? When will he do it?" Steven was filled with questions. "Lion has many different forms of Primal Reversion. The form he's taken recently was when he turned blue and got the stars. Those patterns represented Primal Reversion." Pearl told Steven.

Lion went back outside. He opened up a portal, and walked through. By the time it closed, Lion was long gone. Steven asked "But wait, what does any of this have to do with Emerald?" They all looked at each other. They had completely forgotten about Emerald. Why hadn't he come and attacked them?

Steven decided to go outside and look for Lion, but he was gone! "Lion! Where are you ?!" He yelled. At that time, his gem started to glow. It ejected a bright glowing star, and it got bigger to the point Steven could stand on it. It disconnected with Steven's gem, and stopped glowing. Steven's gem then pointed a light to it, and Steven was strangely pulled on top of it.

When he got up, still on the star, it floated up into the air. Steven was a little shaken, but then realized that it went wherever he wanted it to go! It was like a hover pad in star form! When the gems saw, they were amazed once again. "Guys, I want to go find Lion. I'm gonna see what I can do with this," Steven told the gems. He summoned his spacesuit that appeared instantly, and Steven took off into space once again.

_The story stops here for now. I'm definitely going to make a new series, but I don't know when. But just know the story doesn't end._


End file.
